Please Don't Avoid Me
by Maci-bby
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke's been back for a while and Naruto's avoiding him. Sasuke wants to change that because he has something to tell him. What happens? OOCness. Crappy summary, sorry. Just read!


**Summary: We're gonna say it's during summer, 'kay? Awesome. :) Basically, drabble. NaruSasu. Sasuke's back! But Naruto hasn't said more than three words to him. Sasuke stumbles across Naruto on Hokage Mountain one summer's day, weeks after he returns. What happens?! XD Forgive me, I know it sucks. But oh well. ON WITH IT!! (Oh, and Sasuke's OOC. A lot. Ha. And so is Naruto. Sorrrry!)**

**Disclaimer: This is me. Not owning. Take that and tell your mama about it. :) Just kidden, I don't own. Hehe.**

**And, I've got a potty mouth. It reflects in my writing some time. Eh, it's a fault of many. **

_abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijkl Sasuke's P.O.V. mnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz_

I brushed the hair out of my eyes. The sun beamed down, hot on the back of my neck. I was walking around the village, looking for something else very similar to the sun. If only he was as easy to find. He hadn't said more than three words to me since he'd drug me back to Konoha. The first thing he'd said had been "You bastard." That's two. We got back to the village and I didn't see him for another three weeks and when I did, the only thing he said was, "Oh."

He'd been walking out of his favorite ramen shop and I'd been turning the corner, looking for him. We bumped into each other, literally, and when he looked up to see who it was he mumbled 'Oh' and sidestepped me completely. I couldn't believe it. Naruto was avoiding me, successfully, and I didn't know why. And what was worse, I was afraid that when I did find him, he wouldn't talk to me anyway. I had to find him fast and make him talk to me. I missed him, badly, as much as I hated to admit it. The only reason I'd ever wanted to come back to Konoha had been him. It had always been him. I'd never felt the way I did about him towards anyone else. So here I was, walking through Konoha wondering where Naruto would be when it hit me. _Hokage Mountain, dumbass_. I didn't know why I hadn't thought of it earlier, but I took off at a sprint through all the people towards the one place I was sure my sunshine would be.

I came to the top of the mountain, I knew I was in the right place. There lay my Naruto, in white shorts and an orange shirt thrown to the side. He was laying on his back, arms thrown to the side, eyes closed, shirtless. I thought for a brief moment that I'd died and gone to Heaven. I shook these thoughts away and walked quietly up to him, until my shadow fell over his face. He opened his eyes, laced with confusion. They soon widened and he lurched into a sitting position. He looked at me, then to the left and right, then back to me.

"What..what do you want?" he asked. Not rude, but curious. It had been a long time since I'd heard him speak a whole sentence. I lingered in that ecstasy for a few short moments before my mind urged my mouth to speak. I cleared my throat.

"Umm.. well, I wanted to..to talk to you. Because it seems you've taken to avoiding me. And I was wondering why you would spend so much time trying to get me back, just to ignore me and skirt around seeing me." I breathed in deep. That was pretty much why I was there, anyway.

He sighed and looked away. He was biting his bottom lip and it appeared that he was deep in thought. I stood and waited patiently on his answer and wondered silently if I'd sounded too brash in my rush to get everything out. I decided that I probably did, but he had been more used to my mean voice than anyone and it wasn't a major problem. I was brought out of my musings when Naruto opened his mouth only to shut it again. He looked back at me and sighed again.

"I was afraid to, to be honest. I mean..it had been so long since I'd seen you, and the only thing I could say was 'You bastard'. Hell, what else could I say? 'Oh, hey Sasuke. What's been happening? Missed you a fucking ton, how are things?' I didn't know if things were just going to fall back into what they were, if you had changed completely and hated me for bringing you back, I didn't know! So I kept putting it off and putting it off and finally, here we are 5 weeks later. I'm sorry. But I didn't know where we stood!" he looked down at the end of this sentence.

I'd thought of many reasons that he would have to not talk to me the past several weeks. He hated me, he didn't want to pick up where we were, he thought I'd betrayed him. But of course he would understand why I'd left. And of course, yet again, he would know where I really needed to be. To be completely honest, I believed Konoha was where I needed to be to be happy. I wasn't entirely happy because Naruto hadn't been talking to me, but I was a thousand times more content there than with the snake bastard. When I went to talk, I wasn't sure what I was going to say but I had to say something soon, so I said the first thongs that came to mind.

"Oh. ..But, Naruto..wouldn't it have been better if you'd just..asked me? Because I've been wanting to talk to you since you brought me back. I mean, it's been three years, Naru. Three years! Do you have any idea how much it hurts to come back here and see everywhere we used to go as best friends and you won't even talk to me? Naruto, I definitely don't hate you for bringing me back here. This is the best place for me. I need this place. I need you." I said, ending quietly, eyes downcast as his had been after his own explanation.

He stared at me for a long while, his eyes wide. I couldn't believe it myself really, but I'd said it. I needed his friendship. I wanted more than that; I wanted to be able to kiss him and hold him and tell him just how much he meant to me but if friendship was all I could get, well that was fine too. I stood, feeling awkward under his scrutinizing eyes, and waited for his reaction. I looked back to him, to connect with those beautiful eyes that I'd longed to look into for so long, and watched as he sighed, and to my surprise, grinned and nodded. He stood and there we were, staring at each other, him grinning from ear to ear and me smiling a smile, questioning smile, before he launched himself at me to hug me in one of those hugs; one of _Naruto's_ hugs and I felt absolutely elated. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt so wonderful. I'd waited three years to feel those arms, after all. It was quiet, but I heard him say in a hushed voice, "I'm glad you're here to stay, Sasuke-_teme­._" I could feel the smile on his lips as he talked. When he pulled back, I was disappointed that it hadn't lasted longer, but when I saw the bright smile on his face, that feeling quickly left me.

"So..Gosh, we have a lot of catching up to do, don't we? Come on. We can go back to my place and do a little catching up, okay?" He smiled a small smile as I nodded and he grabbed my hand and led me to his apartment downtown. He'd moved into a different building, I noted, something that I hadn't known. Of course I didn't. He hadn't been there to tell me. It was nicer than the one he'd formerly lived in, and I was glad he was a little more accepted in the village to be able to live somewhere safer. It was a lot calmer in color than I'd expected, and slightly larger, but it was still cosy with orange highlights to most all rooms. Naruto led me to the living room and waved his hand to the couch, motioning for me to have a seat. "Tea?" he asked, standing a few feet from the couch. I nodded my head. Something to do with my hands was just what I needed. He nodded and grinned before excusing himself to the kitchen. He was back in minutes with two cups of tea. He sat down next to me on the couch and sipped his tea before sitting it down and leaning back into the cushions of the couch and sighing contentedly.

"I've..I've waited a long time for it to be like this again.."he said, sighed again with a smile. I smile into my tea. I was glad. Glad for the first time in a long time and like the times before, it was because of him.

"Yeah.. Me too." I stated, and set my tea down. Even as I thought about it, I knew it was probably going too fast. We'd just rekindled our friendship, but it was like a burning desire to be with him. We'd been so close so many times before to having something like that but my selfishness had always stopped us. Even if they weren't there now, he'd had feelings for me before, and I knew it. So I went for it.

"Naruto?" I started. "Hmm?" he answered, eyebrow raising.

"I.." I stopped, licked my lips, started over,"I wanted you to know that..every day I was gone, I thought about you. You were always on my mind. Every time I felt the sun..every time I saw a blue sky.. I thought about you. You were the only thing that ever made me happy. You were the only thing that kept me sane.. Knowing that there was a possibility of seeing you again kept me going towards my goal to make that day come faster. I missed you so much. The only time I ever felt close to you was during the night. I dreamt of you so often. If I dreamed at all, it was about you. You kept me alive. And thinking about you the past few weeks.. Well, you've still been the only thing keeping me going. I wanted to see you and talk to you so bad, but I didn't know where you were living and every time I got close, you would slip away. And now, while we're on good terms, I want to tell you that.. Well, that I love you. With everything I am, you are the most precious person in my life and I love you more than any stupid goal, more than my future, more than myself. You're the only thing I want. And you can accept that or reject that.. But I wanted you to know. Just.. you know, so you knew.." I ended lamely, but I was sure he got the picture.

I watched his face for a reaction. He stared at his tea cup while I spoke, so I could only see tiny pieces of his changing expression as my words spilled over, but I knew he was reacting to them. Finally, after what seemed like an agonizing eternity, he turned slowly towards me. He had tears in his eyes, and his eyes searched deep into mine, looking for any traces of dishonesty. I wasn't sure what to do now that my feelings were out in the open but I did know that it wasn't a great thing that he still hadn't spoken. I sighed and closed my eyes and leapt in. It was the only thing left that I could do to make sure he knew how strong these feelings were. I reached over and gently grabbed his chin. I let my thumb grace his lips before I leaned forward, hesitating only once, before connecting our lips in a kiss that I'd waited much longer than three years for. At first, it was just a soft, gentle kiss, hopefully getting across how much I loved him and how I knew he was fragile, but soon it was passionate, showing the feelings that had been pent up inside the both of us for three years and some odd weeks. I cannot recall a moment in my life that I'd been happier. He pushed me backwards on the couch, deepening the kiss and entangling his hand into my hair. I moaned into his mouth as he used his free hand to trace my abs. I was in ecstasy like never before. Not even in my dreams had I felt anything near the real thing.

Before things got too heavy, I turned away and pulled him down to my chest for a hug. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes briefly, tucking this moment away in my mind. I didn't want to forget that feeling, ever. Naruto sat up and I sat up with him to sit, silently, and wait for the words to come. He sat and twiddled his fingers for a few seconds before I couldn't wait any longer.

"Naruto?" I questioned. I tipped my head to the side and reached over to grasp one of his hands. He smiled a small smile at the sight of our hands entangled before he looked up at me, leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's about time, bastard, for you to tell me you love me," he chuckled, "I love you, too."

I smiled and wondered if anyone had ever been as happy as I was right then.

"Hm. Good. Now let's go get some ramen, dobe." I said with a now playful smile.

"Hey!! Just because I love you doesn't mean-- Mmph!!"

I planted my lips on his and lifted him, bridalstyle, to carry him out the door. He wrapped his arms around my neck and laughed into my chest. My heart swelled at the small action. I finally had it right.

"Fine, teme, you win. But only because you're buying me ramen. And maybe because you kiss good." he winked at me and I rolled my eyes. I set him down and smiled despite being teased, feigning hurt.

"You only love me because I'm a good kisser? Oh, I see how it is." I threw at him, almost giggling through my words.

"No, that's not how it is! ...It's really those abs." he laughed loudly at his joke.

"Ah, my body. I knew it. But thanks there, dobe, you're a pretty good kisser yourself. And who says I'm paying?"

I laughed as he yelped indignantly and put up a playful argument as we walked down the street, hand in hand, towards the ramen shop.

_abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz_

Well, that's it, you guys. Sorry if it sucked?? Ha, my endings are always SOO lame. But anyway, review I suppose. :) Please!!

Maci


End file.
